The present invention relates to data center infrastructure, and more particularly, this invention relates to workload deployment with real-time consideration of global network congestion, particularly in software defined networks (SDNs).
A common practice for SDN controllers is to use the OpenFlow protocol to control and maintain a logical OpenFlow domain or a switch cluster comprising a plurality of switches therein. However, any other protocol may be used to control and maintain these domains. As workloads are deployed or moved across the domain, server utilization aspects and characteristics are taken into consideration in making a decision on the optimal place to deploy the workload. However, even in cases where network utilization is taken into consideration, it is limited to an aggregate amount of Input/Output (I/O) that each workload needs compared to the available I/O on the server. This localized consideration may lead to unintended consequences where certain parts of the network may become congested due to insufficient visibility related to where to deploy a workload.